rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Holi
Olivia Cicero (ホーリー, Holi) is a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Stormbreaker99." She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. She is a medic class and heals those who've been hurt in battle Appearance Olivia, in real life has an average build for a girl of her age. Standing at 5"8 and weighing 119 pounds, her figure is curvaceous and her posture is straight, adding to her looks. In the real world, Holi has a dark brown flowing hair that is usually let down or is up in a side ponytail which drapes down her shoulders. She has neat brown eyebrows above her soft indigo eyes. Holi is usually caught wearing a green hooded jacket with a blue and white striped shirt. She likes to wear jeans unlike some girls and usually has jogging shoes or slippers on her feet. Sometimes when she's by herself or comfy at home, she wears her glasses and a pink sweater like vest. She loves to read so she always does when she gets the chance and sometimes forgets to take her glasses off when going places. When she started Sword Art Online, Holi was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with the her leather breastplate. She had a black skirt on and black leggings under those. She wore her straight sword behind her, loosely strapped around her waist and had brown boots. Later on she dyed her hair a dark blue to somewhat match her eye color. She'd later on cut her hair to neck length. Around Floor 30, Holi, from months of endless grinding and searching, acquired the Mystic Soul set, piece by piece. The set consists of a helm, tunic, breastplate, shoulder guards, pants, greaves, gloves, and boots. Although the set was alread completed, she strived for the last piece, finally acquiring the Mystic Soul Blade. The set as a whole increased her Magical Resistance by 15% and added 10% more effectiveness to her healing abilities. Personality Bright, smart, sociable, kind, and logical all define Holi as a person. Ever since preschool, she often used her imagination and reasonable mind to come up with fun little diseases or sickness that she could combat and cure. She can easily talk to people just like a doctor can easily talk to his/her patient. Her parents put major influences on her at home and helped forge her bright mind. Listening day after day about the brain and the psyche would surely give someone and expansion of knowledge. Holi is also inquisitive and not afraid to ask questions. She understands the importance of fact and data especially when it comes to curing the injured. Being friendly also had its perks. She was pushed up on the popularity scale not only for her looks but also for her attitude. Usually smiling and laughing, Holi brightens up everyone's mood. She knows what to say and when to say it. It all came from her mother. Besides her attitude, Holi holds a deep sense of loyalty and respect to practically everyone she meets. A doctor always has to respect the patient. How else would she find out what made them sick? The steady dedication is also a given. When the going gets rough, the doctors stay behind. That's their job after all. The one thing that Holi fears, and the one major thing that all doctors fear is the death or increased suffering of their patient. She cannot stand the sight of someone hurting more than they should. The blame would instantly be placed on herself. "It's my fault," she would mutter while gripping her hair, "It's all my fault." This self-deprecating behavior is very unusual and only comes out when things get very stressed. This could happen as easily as a team mate heavily injuring themselves. Holi would abandon whatever she was doing just to help ease the pain. Although there isn't much physical pain in SAO, the mental stress of a near-death experiment is just as bad. Holi will do everything in her power to stop those who are suffering and provide hope for the sick. Background Born to American parents, Holi grew up in the Boston area of Massachusetts. Her entire family was very medical and law based, having several generations graduating from Harvard. Her father worked in the field of neurology while her mom applied psychological therapy to different patients. Since she has no siblings, Holi would often play "doctor" or "nurse" with her many dolls. She loved to pretend that she was able to cure the inanimate toy's problems. Broken plastic legs, missing body parts and sometimes messed up bodies allowed for Holi to get used to the many injuries that could occur in real life. Now granted it's not the same thing, but it was a first step towards her love for medicine. In preschool and elementary school, Holi took her game of "doctor" to a whole new level. This time she had live patients with just as much childish imagination. She developed problem solving skills and reasoning, working through the ridiculous ailments that the other kids seemed to acquire. She also learned how to be social for she had to deal with preschoolers from all areas of the emotional and temperamental spectrum. The teachers began to notice her ability to lead and to talk. They notified her proud parents and she was placed in the "advanced" group of the class. From there, she went to middle school and matured as all girls did. She grew into quite the beauty and caught the eyes of many boys. She knew they were interested in her, but did not flaunt or show off. Instead, she was rather modest about how she dressed, not pulling anything fancy out just for school. Holi excelled in biology, anatomy, basic biochemistry and in the English language. She learned how to speak French for she deemed it to be a "romantic and soulful" language. When she finally reached high school, Holi focused on medical studies and abandoned math and history for greater aspirations. She still did not have a girlfriend and was very proud of that fact. Her grades were high while those of her friends slipped lower and lower down the ever decreasing hill of academics. It was her sweet 16 that she received the NerveGear from one of her guy admirers. Being not very tech savvy, Holi took a major leap when she calibrated and placed the helmet on her head. When she was asked to choose a class, she immediately chose the medic class. Everything went well for a bit before the fateful reveal in the Town of Beginnings. Due to her caring nature, Holi did not break down. Instead, she focused on helping the wounded and sick, using all her knowledge in physical and psychological healing. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Broadsword #Leather Breastplate #Health Potions x4 #Teleport Crystal x1 Later Weapons #Steel Broadsword (Floor 2 sword) #Blessed Guardsword (Floor 27 sword) #Mystic Soul Blade (End-game sword) Later Armor Mystic Soul Set ''(Gives 15% more Magical Resistance and adds 10% more effectiveness to healing abilities, sword added) *Mystic Soul Helm *Mystic Soul Tunic *Mystic Soul Breast Plate *Mystic Soul Pants * Mystic Soul Greaves *Mystic Soul Gloves *Mystic Soul Armored Boots Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: 94 *'''HP: '''19500 Skills Buffs *Healing Strike '-' This buff can only be used if Aceso's Shield was activated before. It allows for every hit Holi connects with the enemy/opponent, she heals herself and party/guild members by +40. If by herself, she receives a bonus +20 to her healing properties. Needs to be activated to use Aceso's Barrier. * Mitigation - This buff allows for Holi to remove any status that has been inflicted upon her instantly before going into a 10 minute cooldown. * Panacea's Gift - This buff boosts all of Holi's healing items' abilities by 10%. It also ups her healing skills by 20%. *Ward of Dawn - Coats the user's weapons in a lasting neon-violet glow and allows them to heal their party or guild members and boost their guild members stats by 2% with each attack given. Lasts for 10 minutes before switching to a cooldown for the same amount of time. One Handed Straight Sword *Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut''' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. * Circling Slash - (1-hit AOE strike) Holi is able to slash anyone in her blade's radius. Holi swings her sword in a circular motion, has a 5% chance to give a 2 second "Stun", giving he ample time to fall back. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. * X Roll - (2-hit strike) Allows Holi to produce two strikes while rolling in the process. One strike from lower left to upper right, roll. Next strike from upper left to lower right, roll. She will then jump back to a safe distance. * Rabbit Slashes - (3-hit combo) A skill that does three extremely short slashes before hopping back. *Bent Steel - (3-hit combo) Stabs rapidly three times at the opponent's weapon. Has an increased chance of breaking the weapon. * Retreating Strikes - (3-hit combo)' '''Holi comes up quickly right after a player strikes with a sword skill and slashes up in a slant motion before coming down and stabbing twice. She then is automatically able to jump back to safety. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. * Aceso's Barrier - This skill can only be used after the Healing Strike buff is activated. It creates a large defender's shield that can protect up to 5 people. It's activated by her placing the blade her broadsword in her other hand and sliding her left foot back. The skill is the on a 2 hour cooldown. Medicine Mixing *Basic Health Potion - First low level potion that she can make. *Basic Regeneration Potion - First basic low level regeneration potion that she can make. *Health Potion - Second tier potion that she can make *Regeneration Potion - Second tier regeneration potion that she can make. *Antidote Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level poisons. *Anti-paralysis Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level paralysis. *Gorgon's Blood - A top-tier potion that can cure any type of poison and paralysis. *Anti-Paralysis Potion - A potion the cures low to mid level paralysis. *Heavy Health Potion - A mid level healing potion. *Heavy Regeneration Potion - A mid level regeneration potion. *Ultra Health Potion - The top-tier health potion that she can make. *Ultra Regeneration Potion - A top-tier regeneration potion that she can make. Healing Touch *Medic's Aura - A temporary buff which increases her healing capabilities by 20% for a 30 seconds. *Bandage - Using a bandage item, she patches up a player and heals them for 25%. The skill takes 7 seconds to complete. *Sip of Life - holi pours a health potion into her ally’s mouth, healing them for an additional 10% above the amount that the potion already provides. *Tourniquet - A bandage that heals 50% health. It takes 30 seconds to complete. Quotes (To Wounded Player) ''"Alright, you'll be fine, let's get you patched up." Trivia * Holi is an exceptional pianist Category:Character Category:Female Category:Remnants of Light